Ava Gardner
Ava Gardner (December 24, 1922 – January 25, 1990) was an American actress, icon and singer. She was signed to a contract by MGM Studios in 1941 and appeared mainly in small roles until she drew attention with her performance in The Killers (1946). She was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actress for her work in Mogambo (1953). Gardner appeared in several high-profile films from the 1950s to 1970s, including The Hucksters (1947), Show Boat (1951), The Snows of Kilimanjaro (1952), The Barefoot Contessa (1954), Bhowani Junction (1956), On the Beach (1959), 55 Days at Peking (1963), Seven Days in May (1964), The Night of the Iguana (1964), The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean (1972), Earthquake (1974), and The Cassandra Crossing (1976). Gardner continued to act regularly until 1986, four years before her death in London in 1990 at the age of 67. She is listed 25th among the American Film Institute's 25 Greatest Female Stars of Classic Hollywood Cinema.1 Contents 1 Early life 2 Early career 3 Career 4 Personal life 4.1 Marriages 4.2 Relationships 4.3 Death 5 Book 6 Award nominations 7 Film portrayals 8 Filmography 9 References 10 Further reading 11 External links Early life Gardner was born near the farming community of Smithfield, North Carolina, the youngest of 7 children (she had two brothers, Raymond and Melvin, and four sisters, Beatrice, Elsie Mae, Inez, and Myra). Her parents, Mary Elizabeth "Molly" (née Baker) and Jonas Bailey Gardner, were poor cotton and tobacco farmers. While there are varying accounts of her background, Gardner's only documented ancestry was English.234 She was raised in the Baptist faith of her mother. While the children were still young, the Gardners lost their property, forcing Jonas Gardner to work at a sawmill and Mollie to begin working as a cook and housekeeper at a dormitory for teachers at the nearby Brogden School. When Gardner was seven years old, the family decided to try their luck in a larger city, Newport News, Virginia, where Mollie Gardner found work managing a boarding house for the city's many shipworkers. While in Newport News, Gardner's father became ill and died from bronchitis in 1938, when Ava was 15 years old. After Jonas Gardner's death, the family moved to Rock Ridge near Wilson, North Carolina, where Mollie Gardner ran another boarding house for teachers. Gardner attended high school in Rock Ridge and she graduated from there in 1939. She then attended secretarial classes at Atlantic Christian College in Wilson for about a year.5 Early career Gardner in My Forbidden Past (1951) Gardner was visiting her sister Beatrice in New York in 1941 when Beatrice's husband Larry Tarr, a professional photographer, offered to take her portrait. He was so pleased with the results that he displayed the finished product in the front window of his Tarr Photography Studio on Fifth Avenue.5 A Loews Theatres legal clerk, Barnard Duhan, spotted Gardner's photo in Tarr's studio. At the time, Duhan often posed as an MGM talent scout to meet girls, using the fact that MGM was a subsidiary of Loews. Duhan entered Tarr's and tried to get Gardner's number, but was rebuffed by the receptionist. Duhan made the offhand comment, "Somebody should send her info to MGM", and the Tarrs did so immediately. Shortly after, Gardner, who at the time was a student at Atlantic Christian College, traveled to New York to be interviewed at MGM's New York office by Al Altman, head of MGM's New York talent department. With cameras rolling, he directed the eighteen-year-old to walk towards the camera, turn and walk away, then rearrange some flowers in a vase. He did not attempt to record her voice because her Southern accent made it almost impossible for him to understand her. Louis B. Mayer, head of the studio, however, sent a telegram to Al: "She can't sing, she can't act, she can't talk, She's terrific!"5 She was offered a standard contract by MGM, and left school for Hollywood in 1941 with her sister Beatrice accompanying her. MGM's first order of business was to provide her a speech coach, as her Carolina drawl was nearly incomprehensible to them.6 Career After five years of bit parts, mostly at MGM and many of them uncredited, Gardner came to prominence in the Mark Hellinger-produced smash-hit film noir The Killers (1946), playing the femme fatale Kitty Collins. The Killers (1946) As torch singer-on-the-make Jean Ogilvie in 1947's The Hucksters, doing some selling of her own to radio ad-man Clark Gable Mogambo (1953) Other films include The Hucksters (1947), Show Boat (1951), The Snows of Kilimanjaro (1952), Lone Star (1952), Mogambo (1953), The Barefoot Contessa (1954), Bhowani Junction (1956), The Sun Also Rises (1957), and On the Beach (1959). A particularly notable role was in The Barefoot Contessa as the doomed beauty Maria Vargas, a fiercely independent woman who goes from Spanish dancer to international film star with the help of a Hollywood director played by Humphrey Bogart, with tragic consequences. Gardner starred as Guinevere in 1953's Knights of the Round Table, opposite actor Robert Taylor as Sir Lancelot. Indicative of her sophistication, she portrayed a duchess, a baroness and other ladies of royal lineage in her films of the 1950s. Off-camera, she could be witty and pithy, as in her assessment of director John Ford, who directed Mogambo ("The meanest man on earth. Thoroughly evil. Adored him!")7 She was billed between Charlton Heston and David Niven in 55 Days at Peking in 1963, which was set in China during the Boxer Rebellion in 1900. The following year, she played her last great leading role in a critically acclaimed film, The Night of the Iguana (1964), based upon a Tennessee Williams play and starring Richard Burton as an atheist clergyman and Deborah Kerr as a gentle artist traveling with her aged poet grandfather. John Huston directed the movie in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico, insisting on making the film in black and white, a decision he later regretted because of the vivid colors of the flora. Gardner received billing below Burton but above Kerr. She was nominated for a BAFTA and a Golden Globe award for her hearty performance in this signature role. She next appeared again with Burt Lancaster, her co-star from The Killers, this time along with Kirk Douglas and Fredric March, in Seven Days in May (1964), a taut thriller about an attempted military takeover of the US government. Gardner plays a former love interest of Lancaster's who now may be instrumental in Douglas's preventing a coup against the President of the United States. Two years later, in 1966, Gardner briefly sought the role of Mrs. Robinson in Mike Nichols' The Graduate (1967). She reportedly called Nichols and said, "I want to see you! I want to talk about this Graduate thing!" Nichols never seriously considered her for the part, preferring to cast a younger woman (Anne Bancroft was 36 while Gardner was 43), but he did visit her hotel, where he later recounted that "she sat at a little French desk with a telephone, she went through every movie star cliché. She said, 'All right, let's talk about your movie. First of all, I strip for nobody.'"8 Gardner moved to London in 1968, undergoing an elective hysterectomy to allay her worries of contracting the uterine cancer that had claimed the life of her mother. That year, she made what some consider to be one of her best films, Mayerling, in which she played the supporting role of Austrian Empress Elisabeth of Austria opposite James Mason as Emperor Franz Joseph I. She appeared in a number of disaster films throughout the 1970s, notably Earthquake (1974) with Heston, The Cassandra Crossing (1976) with Lancaster, and the Canadian movie City on Fire (1979). She appeared briefly as Lillie Langtry at the end of The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean (1972), and in The Blue Bird (1976). Her last movie was Regina Roma (1982), a direct-to-video release. In the 1980s she acted primarily on television, including the mini-series remake of The Long, Hot Summer and in a story arc on Knots Landing (both 1985).9 Personal life Marriages Ava Gardner statue in Tossa de Mar, Spain Soon after her arrival in Los Angeles, Gardner met fellow MGM contract player Mickey Rooney. They married on January 10, 1942, when she was 19 years old and he was 21. The ceremony was held in the remote town of Ballard, California, because MGM studio head Louis B. Mayer was worried that fans would desert Rooney's Andy Hardy movie series if it became known that their star was married. Largely due to Rooney's serial adultery, Gardner divorced him in 1943, but agreed not to reveal the cause so as not to affect his career.10 Gardner's second marriage was brief as well, to jazz musician and bandleader Artie Shaw, from 1945 to 1946. Shaw had previously been married to Lana Turner. Gardner's third and last marriage was to singer and actor Frank Sinatra, from 1951 to 1957. She would later say in her autobiography that he was the love of her life. Sinatra left his wife, Nancy, for Gardner and their subsequent marriage made headlines. Sinatra was blasted by gossip columnists Hedda Hopper and Louella Parsons, the Hollywood establishment, the Roman Catholic Church, and by his fans for leaving his wife for a noted femme fatale. Gardner used her considerable influence, particularly with Harry Cohn, to get Sinatra cast in his Oscar-winning role in From Here to Eternity (1953). That role and the award revitalized both Sinatra's acting and singing careers. The Gardner-Sinatra marriage was tumultuous. Gardner confided to Artie Shaw, her second husband, that “With him Frank it’s impossible...it’s like being with a woman. He’s so gentle. It’s as though he thinks I’ll break, as though I’m a piece of Dresden china and he’s gonna hurt me.” 11 During their marriage Gardner became pregnant twice, but aborted both pregnancies. "MGM had all sorts of penalty clauses about their stars having babies," according to her autobiography which was published eight months after her death.12 Gardner remained good friends with Sinatra for the rest of her life.13 Relationships Gardner became a friend of businessman and aviator Howard Hughes in the early- to mid-1940s, and the relationship lasted into the 1950s. Gardner stated in her autobiography, Ava: My Story, that she was never in love with Howard Hughes, but he was in and out of her life for about twenty years. Hughes's trust in Gardner was what kept their relationship alive. She describes him as "painfully shy, completely enigmatic and more eccentric...than anyone she had ever met."13 After Gardner divorced Sinatra in 1957, she headed for Spain, where she began a friendship with writer Ernest Hemingway (she had starred in his The Sun Also Rises that year, and several years earlier, Hemingway had successfully urged producer Darryl F. Zanuck to cast Gardner in The Snows of Kilimanjaro, a film which adapted several of his short stories). While staying with Hemingway at his villa in San Francisco de Paula in Havana, Cuba, Gardner once swam alone without a swimsuit in his pool. After watching her, Hemingway ordered to his staff: "The water is not to be emptied".14 Her friendship with Hemingway led to her becoming a fan of bullfighting and bullfighters, such as Luis Miguel Dominguín, who became her lover. "It was a sort of madness, honey", she later said of the time.13 Gardner was also involved in a relationship with her live-in boyfriend and companion, American actor Benjamin Tatar, who worked in Spain as a foreign-language dubbing director.15 Tatar later wrote an autobiography in which he discussed his relationship with Gardner, though the book was never published.15 Death After a lifetime of smoking, Gardner suffered from emphysema, as well as an unidentified auto-immune disorder. Two strokes in 1986 left her partially paralyzed and bedridden. Although Gardner could afford her medical expenses, Sinatra wanted to pay for her visit to a specialist in the United States, and she allowed him to make the arrangements for a medically staffed private plane. She suffered a bad fall a week before she died, and she lay on the floor, alone and unable to move, until her housekeeper returned. Her last words (to her housekeeper) were reportedly "I'm so tired". She died of pneumonia at the age of 67, at her London home, 34 Ennismore Gardens, where she had lived since 1968. Gardner was buried in the Sunset Memorial Park, Smithfield, North Carolina,16 next to her brothers and their parents, Jonas (1878–1938) and Mollie Gardner (1883–1943). The town of Smithfield now has an Ava Gardner Museum. Book In the last years of her life, Gardner asked Peter Evans to ghostwrite her autobiography, stating, "I either write the book or sell the jewels." Despite meeting with Evans frequently and approving of most of his copy, Gardner eventually learned that Evans, along with the BBC, had once been sued by her ex-husband Frank Sinatra. Gardner and Evans's friendship subsequently cooled and Evans left the project. Evans's notes and sections of his draft of Gardner's autobiography, which he based on their taped conversations, were published in the book Ava Gardner: The Secret Conversations after Evans's death in 2012.17 Award nominations Gardner was nominated for an Academy Award for Mogambo (1953); the award was won by Audrey Hepburn for Roman Holiday. Her performance as Maxine Faulk in The Night of the Iguana (1964) was well reviewed, and she was nominated for a BAFTA Award and a Golden Globe.9 Additionally, Ava Gardner won the 1964 Prize San Sebastián for best actress for her performance in The Night of the Iguana.18 Film portrayals Gardner has been portrayed by Marcia Gay Harden in the 1992 TV mini-series Sinatra; Deborah Kara Unger in HBO's 1998 television movie The Rat Pack; Kate Beckinsale in the 2004 Howard Hughes biopic The Aviator; and Anna Drijver in the 2012 Italian TV film Walter Chiari – Fino all'ultima risata.19 (Strangely for a Martin Scorsese film, The Aviator commits a mistake by showing Hughes escorting her to the premiere of the 1939 movie The Women – a full two years before she even arrived in Hollywood.) Gardner's image appeared on the cover of Robin Gibb's 1983 album How Old Are You? along with Clark Gable's. Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1941 Fancy Answers Girl at Recital Short film Uncredited 1941 Strange Testament Waitress Uncredited 1941 Shadow of the Thin Man Passerby Uncredited 1941 H.M. Pulham, Esq. Young Socialite Uncredited 1941 Babes on Broadway Audience member Uncredited 1942 Joe Smith, American Miss Maynard, Secretary Uncredited 1942 We Do It Because- Lucretia Borgia Short film Uncredited 1942 This Time for Keeps Girl in car lighting cigarette Uncredited 1942 Kid Glove Killer Car Hop Uncredited 1942 Sunday Punch Ringsider Uncredited 1942 Calling Dr. Gillespie Graduating student at Miss Hope's Uncredited 1942 Mighty Lak a Goat Girl at the Bijou box office Short film 1942 Reunion in France Marie, a salesgirl Uncredited 1943 Hitler's Madman Franciska Pritric, a Student Uncredited 1943 Ghosts on the Loose Betty 1943 Young Ideas Co-ed Uncredited 1943 Du Barry Was a Lady Perfume Girl Uncredited 1943 Swing Fever Receptionist Uncredited 1943 Lost Angel Hat Check Girl Uncredited 1944 Two Girls and a Sailor Dream Girl Uncredited 1944 Three Men in White Jean Brown 1944 Maisie Goes to Reno Gloria Fullerton 1944 Blonde Fever Bit Role Uncredited 1945 She Went to the Races Hilda Spotts 1946 Whistle Stop Mary 1946 The Killers Kitty Collins 1947 Singapore Linda Grahame/Ann Van Leyden 1947 The Hucksters Jean Ogilvie 1948 One Touch of Venus Venus 1949 The Bribe Elizabeth Hintten 1949 The Great Sinner Pauline Ostrovsky 1949 East Side, West Side Isabel Lorrison 1951 Pandora and the Flying Dutchman Pandora Reynolds 1951 My Forbidden Past Barbara Beaurevel 1951 Show Boat Julie LaVerne 1952 Lone Star Martha Ronda *1952 The Snows of Kilimanjaro Cynthia Green 1953 Knights of the Round Table Guinevere 1953 Ride, Vaquero! Cordelia Cameron 1953 The Band Wagon Herself 1953 Mogambo Honey Bear Kelly Nominated – Academy Award for Best Actress 1954 The Barefoot Contessa Maria Vargas 1956 Bhowani Junction Victoria Jones Nominated – BAFTA for Best Foreign Actress 1957 The Little Hut Lady Susan Ashlow 1957 The Sun Also Rises Lady Brett Ashley 1958 The Naked Maja Maria Cayetana, Duchess of Alba 1959 On the Beach Moira Davidson Nominated – BAFTA for Best Foreign Actress 1960 The Angel Wore Red Soledad 1963 55 Days at Peking Baroness Natalie Ivanoff 1964 Seven Days in May Eleanor Holbrook 1964 The Night of the Iguana Maxine Faulk Nominated – BAFTA for Best Foreign Actress Nominated – Golden Globe for Best Motion Picture Actress - Drama 1966 The Bible: In the Beginning Sarah 1968 Mayerling Empress Elizabeth 1970 Tam-Lin Michaela Cazaret 1972 The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean Lily Langtry 1974 Earthquake Remy Royce-Graff 1975 Permission to Kill Katina Petersen 1976 The Blue Bird Luxury 1976 The Cassandra Crossing Nicole Dressler 1977 The Sentinel Miss Logan 1979 City on Fire Maggie Grayson 1980 The Kidnapping of the President Beth Richards 1981 Priest of Love Mabel Dodge Luhan 1982 Regina Roma Mama Television Year Title Role Notes 1985 A.D. Agrippina Miniseries 1985 Knots Landing Ruth Galveston 7 episodes 1985 The Long Hot Summer Minnie Littlejohn Television film 1986 Harem Kadin Television film 1986 Maggie Diane Webb Television film References 1.Jump up ^ Profile 2.Jump up ^ "Ava Gardner: "Love is Nothing"". 2007-05-15. ISBN 9780312312107. 3.Jump up ^ Ava Gardner 1940s, The Pop History Dig 4.Jump up ^ Ava Gardner profile, TCM website; accessed August 31, 2014. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c Encyclopedia of World Biography Vol. 25 (2005) Gale, Detroit 6.Jump up ^ Cannon, Dorris Rollins, Grabtown Girl: Ava Gardner's North Carolina Childhood and Her Enduring Ties to Home; ISBN 1-878086-89-8 7.Jump up ^ Washington Post article, "Movie Stars: The odd and amazing careers of Ava Gardner, Barbra Streisand, Patricia Neal and Ed Sullivan", short reviews by Dennis Drabelle, Washington Post Book World, July 2, 2006. 8.Jump up ^ Harris, Mark. Pictures at a Revolution: Five Movies and the Birth of New Hollywood. New York: Penguin Books, 2008, pg. 238 9.^ Jump up to: a b Ava Gardner at the Internet Movie Database 10.Jump up ^ Evans, Peter (2013-06-22). "When Ava kissed me, I felt it in every fibre...". Daily Mail. Retrieved 2014-06-24. 11.Jump up ^ Kaplan, James, Frank The Voice, Doubleday, 2010, p. 416 12.Jump up ^ Gardner, Ava. Ava: My Story. New York: Bantam, 1990. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c Gardner, Ava. Ava: My Story. New York: Bantam Books. 14.Jump up ^ Gail Bell. "Ghost Writers", The Monthly (March 2010). 15.^ Jump up to: a b Sabatini, Patricia (2012-12-02). "Obituary: Benjamin Tatar/Actor was Jackie Gleason's aide, lived with Ava Gardner". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. Retrieved 2012-12-24. 16.Jump up ^ Ava Gardner at Find a Grave 17.Jump up ^ Evans, Peter and Garner, Ava. Ava Gardner: The Secret Conversations. Simon & Schuster, 2013; ISBN 978-1451627695 18.Jump up ^ "San Sebastian Film Festival". sansebastianfestival.com. 19.Jump up ^ "Rai Uno Walter Chiari - Cast Artistico". rai.it. Further reading Cannon, Doris Rollins. Grabtown Girl: Ava Gardner's North Carolina Childhood and Her Enduring Ties to Home. Down Home Press, 2001; ISBN 1-878086-89-8 Fowler, Karin. Ava Gardner: A Bio-Bibliography. Greenwood Press, 1990; ISBN 0-313-26776-6 Gardner, Ava. Ava: My Story. Bantam, 1990; ISBN 0-553-07134-3 Gigliotti, Gilbert, editor. Ava Gardner: Touches of Venus. Entasis Press, 2010; ISBN 978-0-9800999-5-9 Grobel, Lawrence. "Conversations with Ava Gardner", CreateSpace; accessed August 31, 2014. Rivers, Alton. Love, Ava: A Novel. St. Martin's Press, 2007; ISBN 0-312-36279-X Server, Lee. Ava Gardner: Love is Nothing. St. Martin's Press, 2006; ISBN 0-312-31209-1 Mims, Bryan. "Our Ava", Our State Magazine, 2014 Wayne, Jane Ellen. Ava's Men: The Private Life of Ava Gardner. Robson Books, 2004; ISBN 1-86105-785-7 External links Biography portal Wikimedia Commons has media related to Ava Gardner. Ava Gardner discography at Discogs Ava Gardner Biography, Britannica.com; accessed August 31, 2014. Ava Gardner at the TCM Movie Database Ava Gardner profile, TVGuide.com; accessed August 31, 2014. Ava Gardner Museum, avagardner.org; accessed September 13, 2014. Category:1922 births Category:1990 deaths Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Actresses from North Carolina Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:American female models Category:American film actresses Category:American memoirists Category:American television actresses Category:Deaths from emphysema Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Infectious disease deaths in England Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer contract players Category:People from Johnston County, North Carolina Category:People from Newport News, Virginia Category:People from Wilson County, North Carolina